Inconvenience Takes Place in Wonderland
by VagueSoul
Summary: Alice keeps ending up in different places, which is inconvenient for her, but is convenient for the others. Who will she be with in this ongoing story? Sorry but I'm not that good at making summaries so just enjoy the story!
1. The Hatter's Mansion

"Good morning Alice." greeted a soothingly warm voice.

"Oh, good moring to you too Julius, wait - JULIUS? What are you doing in my room? Do you need coffee? Do you (finally) need help fixing some clocks? Do you-

"Shhhhhh." said Julius holding Alice's mouth with his index finger. "I only came to tell you that you have visitors, and you have overslept a bit so I thought I should wake you up." he said with a smile.

"I overslept? Oh, I'm sorry." she said cheerfully. Both glaring at each other, smiling, then Alice asked,"I have visitors?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, uhm, you have visitors waiting for you outside." he said. "I think I should leave so you can get dressed."

"Okay, I'll be out as soon as I can" she said smiling. Julius left as soon as she said that and Alice climbed out of bed and got dressed, curious who her visitors might be and had a thought that it might be Peter White, but Julius said "visitors" so that means they're more than one. She came out of her room and headed for Julius' office and saw the Bloody Twins sitting happily on the sofa and saw Alice and greeted her.

"Onee-san!" the chanted together and ran to Alice and hugged her tightly and said,"We missed you! Let's go outside and play!" they said. "Come to the mansion, I'm sure boss will be delighted to see you." said Dee. _Blood? Delighted to see me? He hates me, accusing me of seducing men, how could he say that?_ she thought to herself.

"Uhm, I don't think I can, see, Julius might need some help around the tower so I think I should -"

"No, I don't mind you leave," Julius interupted,"I'll be very busy with the clocks so you can go and enjoy yourself."

"Ugh, uhm, okay, I'll go." said Alice trying to smile convincingly," but only for a -"

"Yay! Let's go." they said grabbing Alice before she could say anything else.

While they were walking on the path to the Hatter's Mansion, the twins felt that somebody was near.

"Alice, stay back." they said together. They went out of the path making them enter the forest while Alice obeyed and stayed on the path. Dee and Dum were listening carefully, and suddenly... Ace appeared behind Alice! Ace carefully tried not to make a sound so he could surprise her, but before he could, the Twins turned around and saw Ace one pace away from Alice.

"Hey you! stay away from our onee-san!" yelled Dum.

"Hi Alice!"

"Ahhhh! ACE! What are you doing? You scared me!" screached Alice. "Yeah, you scared poor onee-san." said Dee. "Onee-san! We're sorry we didn't stay with you." they said adorably with concern.

"No, it's fine." she said cheerfully to not make them feel bad. "It's Ace here with the problem!" turning to Ace furiuosly,"What were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to surprise you, aren't you happy to see me?" he said with an innocent smile.

"Yes, you did surprise me!" she shouted, still annoyed at Ace.

"So you're not happy to see me?" he asked looking depressed.

"Sigh, if you hadn't had scared me then I would've been happy to see you," she said camly, feeling a bit sorry for Ace, "but since you did I'm now feeling a bit annoyed to see you."

"Oh, okay." he said smiling like nothing happened. "Anyway, where are you guys headed?"

"We're going to boss' mansion to play with onee-san, and no you can't come." said Dee sticking his tongue out at Ace.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have gone with you even if Alice forced me." he said with a smirk.

"Where _are_ you heading anyway, Ace?" Alice asked.

"Oh, almost forgot I have to go to Julius and -"

"What are you going to do there?" asked Dee and Dum.

"Uhm, never mind. I should get going." Ace said mysteriously and left going the wrong way.

"What a psycho," said Dum, "Yep." Dee said agreeingly, "Plus he's going the wrong way."

The three continued to go to their destination and when they entered the mansion, Elliot was there impatiently waiting for the Twins to arrive and when he spotted them entering the gates he rushed outside to meet with them.

"Where did you to stupid kids go?" he asked with rage,"Nobody was here guarding the mansion, you useless children."

"What's it to you? We were only picking up onee-san so we could play with her here!" said Dum sarcastically.

"What do you mea -" Elliot stopped, and saw Alice. Alice, looking at Elliot with a smile,"ALICE! Uhm, I didn't notice you there, I -I uhm, nevermind." He said frantically.

"Hello Elliot, it's nice to see you!" she said cheerfully. "I hope you don't mind me visiting, It's just Dee and Dum wanted to play that's all."

"No, no! It's fine. You are always welcome here, but boss isn't here so if you're tired you can go stay in his office and read as much books as you can!" he said happily.

"Oh, that would be nice!" Alice said with releif of Blood not being home.

"Well I have to go out for two hours so you have a great time," he said smiling at Alice, "As for you two, do your jobs! You retarted kids." he said turning to the Twins.

"Whatever! We're still going to play with onee-san, like it or not!" Dee retorted.

"Ughh, stupid kids." Elliot said to himself while leaving the mansion.

"Well now that pervert hare is gone," they said Dum, "Let's play!" they shouted together.

An hour has past and Alice became tired and asked if they could rest and have some tea and cakes. Alice then came back with their snack and they ate until they were full

so they rested for a short while, then the twins told Alice that she should rest in the boss' office and read some books while they stay on their guarding posts outside, Alice agreed and headed for the office. Knowing that Blood was nowhere to be found, she got a book and sat in the nearest arm chair. About seventeen long pages, Alice dozed off and dropped the book.

Alice, waking up slowly, noticed that she isn't in Blood's office anymore. She was lying down on a bed, wondering where she was.

"Had a good sleep?" said a deep cold voice.

"Blood? What am I doing here? Did you -"

"Before you can make any accusations, I would like to ask you the same thing, what are _you_ doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here because the Twins invited me to come over and play." she replied grimly.

"And who told you that you can enter my office then fall asleep?" he asked.

"Elliot told me I can read some books after I play with the Twins," she asnwered back, "and if you don't want me to be here then I shall leave." she said coming out of the bed and walking towards the door.

"No, please, stay a bit longer. You wouldn't want to upset the Twins, letting them know that their beloved onee-san will leave." he said blocking the door.

"Well I'll just have to tell them that I have to leave. Besides, Julius might get worried." she said.

"The _clock-fixer_? He's never been worried about anyone his entire life." he said grimly.

"That's not true! He has a good heart -err- clock? Nevermind, he is a good person unlike you! He's not rude, or cruel,_ or _deluded, _**or**_ an accusor like you! she retorted.

"You've got some nerve saying that to me, in my own territory. Don't you know I can have you -" he said, trying to calm down. "But I did say that I developed a liking into you," he said seducingly, touching her hair, his mood changed caused by his countinuous mood-swings ,"Looks like you've succesfully seduced all the roleholders, what a bad girl," he said, dangerously close. He was leaning close trying to put his mouth near hers, while Alice was trying to push him away wich was useless because he had already kissed her.

"Did you enjoy thay?" he asked teasingly.

Alice was so angry that he slaped him but he was able to take hold of her hand before it hit his face. "Young lady, I think you shouldn't answer everything through violence."

"And who are you to say that? Being the mafia leader? You kill innocent people even if they don't deserve to die." she said with rage.

But in all of a sudden...

"ALICE!" cried a familiarly annoying voice.

Message from Author: Okay, so this is the first chapter to the story please wait, and this is my first Fanfiction so, I hope you enjoyed it. And please stay tuned for part 2 ^_^ I don't own HNKNA.


	2. The Castle of Hearts

Previuosly...

"ALICE!" cried a familiarly annoying voice.

"OW!" cried Alice on the floor due to the door being pushed very hard, causing Alice and Blood to fall in the ground.

"PETER! What are you doing here?"

"You, stay away from my Alice!" said Peter while pulling out his pocket watch that turned magically into a gun, pointing it to Blood.

"_Your _Alice?" asked Blood sarcastically and standing up.

"Be quiet!" says Peter, still pointing the pistol at Blood, Alice still stuned at the happening.

"_Anyway, _how did you get in here?" asked Blood coolly heading to his desk to get his cane.

"I knocked your guards unconcious-"

"WHAT! You knocked the twins unconcious?" cried Alice who snapped out of the previous happening.

"That doesn't matter. What did this guy do to you?" He said with concern but before during that Blood had already grabbed his cane amd turned into a machine gun, and pointed it to Peter and said ,"And _that's _none of your business so I would appreciate it if you would leave right now because me and Alice have unfinished business to take care of so-"

"No we don't!" Alice interupted ,"Peter, can you take me out of here?"

"Huh? Alice, really do you mean it?" he said to Alice happily_._

"Just hurry up!" she said starting to get annyoed at Peter.

"Fine, just go right now, I don't want to stain my new carpet with blood," he said on his desk reading a document (Note: While Alice an Peter were talking, Blood just went back to his desk like nothing happened) ,"And I'll see you again real soon Alice." he said with a smirk.

"Whatever, let's get out of here." replied Alice angrily to Blood while grabbing Peter's hand, who is confused of what just happened. They left the room and headed to the gates.

"Can you believe that guy?" SAID Alice still furious at Blood, then suddenly,"Dee, Dum! What happened to you guys?" said Alice as she ran faster towards the gate to help the twins get up.

"Peter? What did you do to them?"

"Like I said, I knocked them out." he said like it was nothing.

"What's wrong with you? Dee, Dum! Wake up!"

"Huh?" said Dee regainging his conciousnes ,"Onee-san!" cried Dum who has already regained his conciousnes.

"Alice hurry up and let's go to the castle, the queen is looking for you, she has sentenced most of our servants to have their heads cut off." He said in concern.

"Are you guys okay?" said Alice to the twins and ignored what Peter just said.

"We're okay Onee-san!" they said to Alice together ,"It won't happen again," they chanted together with cheerfully innocent eyes ,"it won't happen again because the next time you come back here, we'll knock _**you**_ out, rabbit!" said Dum to Peter.

"Yeah, yeah," said Ace not caring what Dum has just said ,"Alice, can we go now?"

"Go where?" She asked annoyed.

"To the castle! The Vivaldi beheaded most of our servants because no one seems to know where you are and bring you to her." he replied.

"But I didn't even agree in coming!" she replied, still annoyed.

"Come on!" said Peter, pulling Alice with him.

Once they have arrived in the Castle of Hearts, Alice was brought to Vivaldi's room.

"Alice! You're finally here. Come one, let's go to the secret room of ours." said Vivaldi to Alice cheerfully.

"Okay." she replied.

They entered the secret room of Vivaldi which was full of stuufed animals and other toys for little girls.

"I want to show you our newest one!" she said excitedly. She goes to a table and grabs a cute sheep plush toy and shows it to Alice ,"Aww, It's really adorable!" said Alice.

"Isn't it? Let's sit down and look at the other one's" said Vivaldi.

"So what have you been up to lately? Why haven't you been visiting us?" She asked Alice.

"Huh? Uhm, I'm just at the clock tower all the time helping Julius with someof the clocks." she said.

"Peter told us that you were in the Mafia's mansion, correct?" she asked Alice curiously.

"Uhm, yes." replied Alice. _That Peter, why did he have to tell the queen? Now what? * sighs *_

"What were you doing there?" the queen asked.

"Uhm, nothing, well actually the Twins invited over to play with them and that's quite all." lied Alice, trying to break the awkward moment.

"Oh, that's good. Anyway, would you like to have a tea party?" she asked.

"Uh, sure." she said relieved.

They were served alot of pastries and cakes and tea, with Peter. After minutes of short conversations the queen asked," Alice, why don't you live here with us?"

"Yeah Alice! Please stay here, or better yet, stay in my room." He said in cheerfully.

"Uhm, I don't think I could leave Julius all alone-"

"Oh, please don't use that excuse again Alice. We ask again, please stay here even for just a week, but we prefer you _stay _here. Please Alice?" the queen asks, almost doing a puppy face.

"Oh, uhm, fine, I'll stay but only for a-"

"Yipee!" cried the queen

"Thank you Alice! I'll bring you to your room." said Peter excitedly.

Peter brought Aliceto her room and then Alice says...

"Peter, you can go now." she said awkwardly.

"I don't want to, I want to sleep here with you."

"NO! Get out of here!" she said angrily as she tried to close the door in front of Peter.

"Wait, Alice don't! Please let me in." In that instant he transforms in to an adorable bunny and Alice shocked to see it.

"Please Alice, can I sleep with you?" asked Peter adorably with big eyes.

"Uhm," _How can I resist? He's so adorable! I wanna snuggle up with it all night! I have no choice... _

"Okay, come here." she said holding her arms out for Peter to jump into.

Alice changes into a night gown and Peter dressed in cute little pajamas, jumping into bed, Alice uncontrolably hugged Peter.

"Goodnight Peter." she said smiling.

"Wait, Alice, before you sleep," he said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Peter, anything." She said closing her eyes and smiling.

...

"Would you love me if I was back to normal- or human form?"

But she Alice was already asleep. Peter transformed back to human and kissed Alised on the cheek, and both fell fast asleep.

Author's Note: So how was it? Sorry if it's not that good. Thanks for reading :) Stay tuned for Part 3! I don't own HnKnA


	3. Heat, Confessions, and Inconvenience

_Late night in the Castle of Hearts..._

"Ugh, it's so hot in here!" Whispered Peter, trying not to wake up Alice. _I need to remove my shirt... it's just SO hot! _Then Peter sees Alice, happily dreaming away, tries to move carefully out of bed to remove his silk pajama tops. _Ahh, much better. _Peter says as he successfully removes his shirt and now, trying to get back to bed without waking up Alice.

"Uhh, hmm." moans Alice. _It's so hot in here! I wonder how Peter can sleep in this heat! Ahh! I have to remove my gown... _says Alice in her mind still half asleep, but her eyes are still closed. _Besides Peter is asleep, I'll just wake * yawns * early tomorrow and get dressed up again, _she says again in her mind, still mostly asleep and eyes still closed, and now trying to remove her dress, not noticing Peter fast asleep in human form. "Oops!" criesd Alice quietly, because she bumped Peter's head, who is still asleep and didn't fell anything. "Aww, he didn't even move! That white cute fur of his..." said Alice looking at Peter's human head, which looks like the head of Peter in bunny form.

"Time to go back to sleep," said Alice going back to sleep.

"Ahh, looks like Alice is in deep sleep. She's so adorable!" said Peter, facing Alice, glaring at her. "Oh, Alice wasn't wearing that when she went to sleep." he said looking at Alice's shoulder, showing her bra strap. He moved down the blanket, exposing Alice, who is only wearing her underwear and bra. "She must be hot too, and wow! I never knew she had such a nice body!" He said looking at her from top to bottom, then moving slowly towards her face trying to touch her lips with his and then he kissed her. (Author: AHH! XD) Now, he's holding her face and his mouth moving down to her neck, and now moving lower to her chest.

Meanwhile in Alice's dreams...

"Looks like sombody's fondling you, Alice." says Nightmare, smirking.

"What? What are you saying?" asked Alice, confused of what he ment.

"Somebod- * chuckles * nevermind..." he stopped trying to let Peter have his fun.

Meanwhile with Peter...

(Note: Alice is still talking to Nightmare about her encounters with the people in Wonderland, so she can't wake up.)

"Hmmm..." says Peter kissing Alice's mouth uncontrollably. _WOW! I've never been this close to Alice before! Hmmmm... She's so sweet! Ohh..., "_I wonder if she'll react if I take this off..." he said, trying to remove the hooks of Alice's bra, but suddenly...

"AHHH! PETER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" cried Alice furiously at Peter.

"Wait please Alice, listen to me, let me expl-"

"NO, no no no no, NO! Stay away from me!" yelled Alice, while pushing Peter away from her.

In that moment, Peter had a plan and then...

"Alice please!" pleaded Peter, who now... changed into the adorable bunny!

"Huh? Oh, Peter..." said Alice, confused.

"Please let me talk to you!" he said, opening his eyes real wide and as cute as he can.

"Oh, uhm... FINE! Uhh, I just can't resist you... you're so adorable!" said Alice defeatedly.

"Yay!" cried Peter childishly, still in bunny form. "Okay, Alice, I'll put it out there..."

"Put what out there?" asked Alice curiously.

"Alice, I love you, and you know that, right?"

"I know you do, you told me you do so many times..."

"But I mean it Alice! I really do! I hope you understand that, even if I'm in human form."

"I.. I do understand that but, you're just- in your human form so... annoying and irritating!"

"But I'm the same way that I am even if I'm in that form, Alice, same old fluffy Peter that I know that someday... someday, you will love, and that I hope you will now that I've opened up to you."

_Aww, he's so cute! And so romantic. I can't stay mad at Peter forever and be kind to him whwn he's in human form... even if he's more adorable in bunny form than in human. * sighs * _

"Fine, Peter... I love you too, even in... even in human form." she said with a sigh.

"Oh, really Alice? Ohh, I love you Alice!" cried Peter happily and jumped at Alice to hug her.

"Aww, I love you too, Peter." she said smiling.

Then Peter transorfmed back to human, still hugging Alice, and _still_ shirtless. And Alice is only in her under-garments, felt that Peter is not fluffy anymore, and is shirtless!

"Ahh! Peter, you're shirtless! Put back your shirt on!" cried Alice and broke the hug.

"Nah, I don't want too! It's SO hot!" he said trying to get close to Alice again.

"PUT-ON-YOUR-SHIRT." she said sternly in syllables for each word.

"Ugh, fine. I I rather be the one wearing the shirt and you ot wearing any." he said naughtily, putting on his shirt.

"What?" Alice looked down and realized that she wasn't wearing her night gown,"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'll go put on my gown-" but suddenly the sun suddenly rose and Alice says,"Ugh, I better get dressed." she said walking towards thecloset to change, but before she entered,"Uhm, Peter please leave my room and get dressed in yours?" she said trying not be annoyed.

"No, I think I'd rather stay here and watch you dress," he said with a cheeky smile.

"Please Peter? You don't want me to get mad at you right?" she said trying to look cute enough for Peter to listen.

"Fine, see you later my angel." he said leaving the room cheerfully.

So, eventually Alice got dressed and went downstairs to see that Ace was there.

"Goodmoring Alice!" he said happily.

"Oh, Ace, Goodmoring to you too!" she said the same way he did.

"So Alice, when are you going back home to the clock tower?"

"I can't, see-"

"Alice, is staying here forever!" interupted Peter.

"Excuse me, forever?" asked Ace.

"Yeah, she is... right Alice?" asked Peter, who turned to Alice.

"Well, actually-"

"And besides, Alice wouldn't want the queen to behead you for making her leave the palace, would you?" he said coyly.

"I wan't even going to-"

"Anyway, Alice, let's go and eat breakfast!"

"Uhm, sure, I guess."

"May I join you?" asked Ace.

"Sure you ca-"

"NO! Only me and Alice!" replied Peter like a big baby.

"Peter, let him eat with us! You don't own me. Ace, you can come eat with us. Besides, you work here so you don't have to ask anyway!" she said with a smile.

"Fine. _You_ can, come along if you want... but stay away from my Alice!" said Peter to Ace, then sneered at him.

_Meanwhile..._

"What? The queen invited visitors for breakfast?" asked Peter to the faceless servant.

"Well, Sir, actually... they weren't invited. They just came and invited themselves for breakfast." replied the servant.

"Huh... Oh well, Alice, let's go!" he said to Alice escorting her by the arm. _I wonder who could it be...,_ asked Alice to herself.

_Outside, on a very long dining table near the garden..._

_Oh, no!_ Alice said to her self in shock. At the far end of the dining table, there sat the Mafioso himself, with his gate-keepers, and his accomplice in crime...

"Hello Alice." said a dark cold voice.


	4. Double B

_Previously..._

"Hello, Alice." said a dark cold voice.

_Blood!_ _I'm finished! Oh...I just hope that he'll keep quiet about the things that happened in his house,_ said Alice to herself.

"What's the matter Alice? Speechless?" Blood asked with a devilish grin.

"Huh? No, it's just that I'm- I'm... Surprised, yeah, surprised of seeing you, Elliot, and the twins here, in the palace, b-because I thought that you didn't like each other( each other meaning civil rivalry between Vivaldi and Blood and the other role-holders) and-"

"That's enough." said Blood holding her lips with his index finger,"W're just here to come pick you up, or maybe ask if you can stay in the mansion, with us." he said seductively.

"Yeah onee-san! It was our idea! Please?" asked the Twins adorably.

"I don't think she can do that, Mr. Dupre, because unfortunately, Alice here decided to be staying here with us in the Palace, so she can't be leave and and just go to your mansion and live there." replied Vivaldi, to Alice's releif.

"Yeah, that's right. I can't leave the palace without her Majesty's consent." said Alice nervously.

Blood turned to Vivaldi and asked her, looking deep in her eyes and,"Maybe we can negotiate, we keep Alice for a few days, how's that sound?"

"How many days is a few?" she relpied.

"How about a week? Yeah a week sounds good!" interupted Elliot.

"Well... very well then, Alice you-"

"Your majesty, we found somebody sneaking in the garden." said the faceless servant.

"What? Is he captured?" asked the queen.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Let's go and take a look who might the intruder be."

They all (All: Alice, Vivaldi, Blood, The Twins, Elliot, Peter, and Ace) went to the thrown room and saw...

"Boris? What are you doing here, and what happened to you?" asked Alice, who ran to Boris' aid because he is all bruised and scratched.

"Oh, Hello Alice! It's not what you think. I was just... checking out the roses in Vivaldi's garden, that's all." he said nervously.

"Is that so? * sighs * Boris, how many times do i have to tell you not to stop sneaking around the palace? You keep getting hurt!"

"Can we go back to our negotiation?" asked Blood to the queen, not caring about Boris, while Alice is aiding his arms with bandages.

"Oh, right. Alice, you are to stay in the Hatter's Mansion for approximately one week." said the queen.

"What? But I don't-"

"What's done is done."

"Wait! You're just going to let her leave and go with Blood?" asked Peter furiously to Vivaldi.

"Yes." she replied coolly.

"Wait, uhm, can me and Alice go out to the Amusement Park and play? Since all of you got time to be with her, why can't I?" asked Peter, still being cared for by Alice, who in the other hand isn't paying attention to what anyone is saying and is consentrating on Boris' wounds.

"Fine, but bring her back to the mansion as soon as your finished." said Blood, as he turned and left the palace with Elliot and the Twins.

"Bye, Onee-san!" chanted the twins together.

"Huh? Oh, Bye! Take care you two!" she said smiling at them.

"Bye, Alice!" cried Elliot.

"Haha, Bye Elliot!" she said with a smile.

"C'mon Alice, let's go!" said Boris anxiously, and grabbed Alice's wrist.

"Ahh!" cried Alice.

_In the Amusement Park..._

"Alice, let's ride the ferris wheel!"

"Okay," she said cheerfully.

They are on the top of the ferris wheel and then,"Alice?" asked Boris. (Note: By this time the sun is setting)

"Yes, Boris?" Do you like the view from here?"

"Yeah, I sure do."

"You look very pretty."

"Aww, thank you Boris."

...

"Hey Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Can I feel your heart beat?" he said turing to Alice with a serious face.

"What?"

"It's just unfair that Ace was able to feel your heart beat and I haven't," he said, then pulled Alice close to him and put his head on her chest.

"Your heart is beating real fast!"

"That's because your squeezing head to much and I can't breath!" she said angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Boris, who now removed his head from her chest.

"No, it's okay." she said panting.

The ferris wheel finally stopped and then someone came up to them and...

"Alice! Boris! Nice to see you here today." cried Mary Gowland.

"Nice to see you too, old man." says Boris. (By this time it's already dark, around 7 pm in our time)

"So Alice, want to hear my latest piece?" asked Gowland excitedly.

"Uhm, I don't-"

"Here it goes," said Gowland then started playing his violin loudly.

_It's aweful! So loud! I can't even here myself think!_

The suddenly...

"Onee-san!" cried the Twins.

"Thank goodness!" said Boris in releif from the terrible music.

"Hi Dee and Dum, what are you doing here?" asked Alice with a smile.

"Boss wants you home already," said Dee,"And speaking of boss, here he is now!" said Dum pointing to the Mafioso.

"HUH!" cried Alice.


	5. Alice's So Called Punishment

**Sorry it took so long to update.**

_Previously.._

"Hi Dee and Dum, what are you doing here?" asked Alice with a smile.

"Boss wants you home already," said Dee,"And speaking of boss, here he is now!" said Dum pointing to the Mafioso.

"HUH!" cried Alice.

"Hello Alice." greeted Blood coldly.

"Uhh.. Hello Blood what are you doing here?" Alice asked nervously.

"Like the Twins said, I want you at the mansion already."

"Oh.. right.."

"But, we also made a deal that you won't take long here." said Blood in a slightly angry tone.

"Right, well.. it's just that.. uhh.. w-we-" Alice stuttered.

"We lost track of time, that's all!" Boris answered with a smile.

"That's no excuse. Alice, you should be punished for not keeping your promise." Blood said with a smirk.

"Yeah, let's just go." Alice replied angrily.

"Wait! I didn't get to finish my piece!" Mary said.

"Maybe some other time!" Alice replied with a smile.

_In the Mansion..._

"Hey Alice!" greeted Elliot, who was guarding the mansion.

"Hi Elli-" Alice was interrupted.

"Elliot escort Alice to her room, then the rest we talked about before I left." Blood commanded.

"Uh, okay Blood." Elliot obeyed.

...

"Here you go Alice! This is your room. It's right next to mine! Isn't that nice? You can come over anytime!" said Elliot cheerfully.

"Uhh.. sure Elliot. But, I just want to get some rest." Alice replied.

"Sure, but Alice you need to take a shower before you sleep! You just came from that filthy Amusement Park! Just follow the maid's direction and she'll show you where to shower tonight. But you should get your clothes first, they're in your room."

"Sure Elliot, but don't I have my own shower? Alice questioned.

"Of course! But tonight you have to use the one down the hall. Blood's orders."

"Okay then.."

Alice enters her room and finds a night gown. Then a faceless maid arrived and took it and guided her to the place where she's supposed to take a bath. The maid left and as she entered the room..

"Hello Onee-San!" chanted the Twins together.

"Dee, Dum it's time to go outside." said Blood, inside a large bathtub with the twins.

"But we want to play with Alice!" complained Dee.

"Do as I say." commanded Blood.

"Okay.." the Twins said in dismay as they leave,"Goodnight onee-san!" they said together.

"Bye..." she said. "Wait! Blood, why are you here? I'm supposed to take a bath here.."

"I know. Feel free to undress whenever you want." he replied maniacally.

"So you're just going to sit there and watch me undress?" said Alice, rather angry.

"I'll turn around if your ashamed to show yourself. It's not like you have anything to flaunt."

"NO! I will not undress here! I don't trust you!" said Alice angrily and a bit embarrassed.

"Trust me, I won't look. Besides, this is the only place you can shower for the night."

"I rather not take a bath!"

"Just undress and get in here. Don't make me count." commanded Blood.

"...fine! Turn around!" replied Alice, beginning to undress herself and once fully undressed grabs a towel and runs to the bathtub before Blood turns around. "There, happy?"

"Thrilled." he replied.

"You disgust me." Alice said.

"Well you often judge quickly about others so I don't mind." he said with grin.

"I do not! Why would you want me in the same bath area with you?"

"I thought it would be the best place to talk. So do you mind if I say a few words? Or do you have something to say?"

"Well.. No, go ahead."

Blood comes closer to Alice. Alice moves away but stopped cos she was in the corner of the bathtub. Blood tries to put an arm around her shoulder, she shudders and tries to remove his shoulder but failed because he was holding her shoulders tightly. Now he touches her hair, admires it and starts to stare at Alice with a very light smile on his face.

"I-I thought you were -ahem- going to say something..?" she said to ease the tension between her and Blood.

"Don't try resist. I know you like this. I can see it in your face." he said going closer to her face. She tries to push him back, but he's more stronger so that's not working. "And you should remember, you stillhave to be punished." he said naughtily. He tries to kiss her then..

"Wait, stop.. please.." Alice tried to resist. _What is he doing? He's going to kiss me, pervert..No, no, NO! _But then Blood's lips are against hers, kissing her lightly, then he deepens the kiss putting his lower lip in-between both of hers, now he tries to enter her mouth with his tongue but Alice is trying to keep him out. _Mmh.. uh,what am I doing? I hate this guy! Why am I letting him do this?But.. he feels so.. good. I can't help it. _Blood is still trying to get into her mouth, and finally succeeds. Now both of them are exploring each others mouth, moaning occasionally. Then Blood separates his mouth from hers and...

"Alice, I hope you understand that I like you. I've said that before but you didn't seem to be convinced, so now I hope now you are." he said with sincere eyes and now came back to the kiss. Now, Blood slides his hands down her spine, feeling her with nothing on. But then.. _Ooooh.. Mmh.. Uh,I have to stop this before it gets too.. hot.. in here. _Alice stops the kiss but Blood wouldn't let her until...

"Hey Blood-" interrupted Elliot. "Uhh.. what's happening here?"

"Have you ever thought of knocking?" said Blood angrily, backing away from Alice, trying to reach for a towel.

"I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Interrupting me and Alice's._. _Confrontation_, _if you will." he said, still mad.

"Look, I should go to bed now.. would you both mind turning around?" she asked, blushing because Elliot just saw them kissing with no clothes on in the tub. _This is so embarrassing.. _Both men turned around and Alice got dressed and left the room, but before she did...

"Goodnight Alice." Blood said with a smirk.

"Yeah, goodnight Alice!" Elliot said cheerfully.

"Uhh, yeah.. Goodnight."

Alice enters her room and then sees a purple figure outside her balcony.. _Who could that be..? _The figure heard foot steps and turned around revealing himself.

"Hey Alice!" greeted Boris.

"Boris?"

**More dialogue, more fun! The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Late Night Shenanigans

**This took so long I know! I'm really sorry.**

"Boris?"

"Yeah, it's me Alice!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Alice in both annoyance and shock.

"You're not happy to see me?" asked Boris sadly, whilst his cat ears fell.

"Uhh- not it's not like that! I mean, what are you doing here? How did you get up here?"

"I think you know the answer to that last question already. I guess I should go now. You don't seem to want me here."

"Oh no! Uhh.. please stay!"

"Really?" asked Boris, who's mood shifted from sad to ecstatic. His cat ears erected above his head.

"Yeah sure." said Alice with a sigh.

"Yay! So I came here because I wanted to finish hanging out with you! Blood spoiled it earlier but now that he's probably sleeping, we can hang out some more! We might even have a slumber party or something!" said Boris, filled with enthusiasm.

"Wait wait wait, Boris. I'm really tired right now from all that hanging out we did this afternoon. So why don't we just hang out some other time?"

"But you said I can stay here! What else is there to do but hang out? WAIT! Maybe we could hang in! Get it? Hang in?" said Boris, laughing hysterically.

"Haha.. yeah.." replied Alice, not so amused.

"Hey! Your bed looks really soft! Mind if I jump in?" asked Boris, running into the bed not waiting for Alice's reply. "It's so soooft! Ahhh. Hey Alice get in here!"

"Uhm, no thanks Boris. I'll just sit here." said Alice, heading to an armchair.

"What? No!" said Boris, heading to Alice. Then he pulls her towards the bed and slams down on top of her.

"Ah! Boris!" exclaimed Alice in anger and in pain. Boris was quite heavy.

"Oh! I'm sorry Alice! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Boris-"

Before she knew it, Boris leaned down on her chest and started listening to her heart beat.

"Boris! Uh-"

"I'm sorry Alice, it's just that I really enjoy doing this, Listening to your heart beat." said Boris completely distractded by the beating of Alice's heart. Then Boris looks up at Alice. "Alice I-I.." then Boris comes up and plants a kiss on Alice's lips. After a while, he stops and looks at Alice deep in the eyes. "Alice would you mind if I.. if I.. do that again?"

Alice is shocked, overwhelmed, and confused all at the same time.

"Uhh-" she hesitated, "... yes."

Boris smiles and leans in closer and gives her another kiss. This time the kiss was even harder.

_Why does this keep happening to me? Why do I keep letting them take advantage of me? It's not that I am enjoying this.. or am I? Ugh, what is wrong with me?_

Boris starts to move his hand up Alice's arm, grabs hold of the strap of her nightgown, and pulls it down gently. Alice doesn't seem to notice because she's still overwhelmed by Boris kissing her. Now he starts kissing her cheek, now he's going down to her jawline, now he's nibbling her neck. He stops and looks at her as he tries to pull down the other strap of her nightgown. Alice now notices what Boris is doing.

"Boris, what are you doing?" asked Alice, eyes wide open.

"Shhh!" Boris partially covers her lips with his index finger. He starts kissing her shoulder. Then suddenly...

"Onee-san!"

_Ugh, now what?_

"Boris?" they exclaimed together, "What are you doing in Onee-san's room?" inquired Dee. "Most importantly, what are you doing to Onee-san?" asked Dum, "Yeah! I wanna join!" said Dee.

"Uhh-no! Go away!" said Boris, wanting Alice all to himself.

"Why not? Let us join or we'll go tell boss-" Dum was interrupted.

"What is going on here? Boris! What are you doing to Alice?" asked Blood, demandingly.

"None of your business!" replied Boris, who is now standing straight while Alice lies on the bed confused with the current scene in her bedroom.

"Who gave you permission to step inside my property?" asked Blood, taking out his cane which is slowly transforming into a gun.

"Hey hey hey! I don't mean any harm alright! I just wanted to hang out with Alice!" explained Boris.

"But you already did that in the Amusement Park!" said Dee.

"Yeah but-"

"STOP!" yelled Alice. "Look, Boris just wanted to hang out, alright? No need to bring out your gun! And secondly-"

"Unless he's jealous." said Boris with a smirk.

Blood lightly blushed for a second.

"Jealous? Of you? Well, I guess she never told you about what happened in the bath tub, did she?" said Blood with a grin.

"Bath tub? Alice what is he talking about?" asked Boris, somewhat shocked by the news he just heard.

"NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" replied Alice, extremely embarrassed.

"Well, if you count being undressed in a bath tub kissing each other nothing then yes, it was nothing." sad Blood.

"Undressed? Kissing?" said Boris, not liking what he's hearing.

"Boris I can explai- wait. Why do I have to explain myself? Ugh. All of you should just get out and let me sleep!" shouted Alice.

Then suddenly, the sun rises.

**How was that, eh? I might post the next chapter soon, or not. I'm really busy right now.**


End file.
